


WHY SO MANY OF YALL

by Hello0_0Halo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a himbo, Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bonfires, Bromance, Camping, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cave, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Cute, Day At The Beach, Duelling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanasty, Fear, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Forrest - Freeform, Fun, Gay Panic, Gen, Hybrids, Injury Recovery, Monsters, Mythology References, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, References to Depression, Running, Sickfic, Skeletons, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Woods, Witchcraft, Zombies, beach, crypids, himbos, lake, neko, pinning, trama, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello0_0Halo/pseuds/Hello0_0Halo
Summary: 10 friends decided to just up and leave to see new sights and to slay the lifes beginning and ending dragons before they get to old and die. They been told its to hard of a challenge but honestly the ones that have tried were only groups of 3 at most. They have 10. What could wrong?
Relationships: Atlas/Four, Atticus/Floris/bayle/nikitia/dani/bunny/violet/four/atlas, Bayle/Floris, Bunny/Violet, Ghost/atticus/bayle, Nikitia/dani
Kudos: 2





	WHY SO MANY OF YALL

Chapter 1 will be here soon

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you wanna,,, maybe comment and leave a kudos,, like muah i love you


End file.
